Good Wife, Bad Husband, Happy Couple
by sankontesu
Summary: I wrote these for the KagoMay prompts. Enjoy. (3-part One-shot)
1. The Bad Husband

_Kagomay Prompt_

 _Summary: There's the bad husband, the good wife and the happy couple. How do they make it work?_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _A/N: Um….my favorite character is Inuyasha. Because he's funny when he doesn't mean to be and when he's sweet or nice, you know he's being genuine because he'll never do it otherwise. Let's try the Inuyasha POV. It's really hard for me to write Inuyasha because sometimes I think I put too many thoughts in his head that he never actually would have._

 **Part 1: The Bad Husband**

Sometimes Kagome would jokingly mention that she wasn't a "good wife," but whenever she says it, it makes my insides fold in on themselves because she's a _great_ wife. I don't even know what wives are expected to do but whatever those expectations are, I can promise you, she over exceeds _all_ of them.

However, I'm probably the shittiest husband ever.

Today, is one of those days where she didn't even have to mention her not being a "good wife," to remind me of my husband status, I realized it myself when the sun came up and I was still in bed, granted I was pretty sore and tired after last night's activities; a demon was terrorizing the rice fields and stressing all of us out because we needed that batch to get us through winter, _get your mind out of the gutter._

Although… when I got home, Kagome and I _did_ find creative ways to alleviate the stress.

I reached up to slap my head out of it, I was losing track of my self-imposed guilt trip. It didn't matter what happened yesterday and I shouldn't make up excuses to why I was half-passed out making a mess of the sheets while my wife got up, brought in the collected rain water, put a hot pot on the fire to start the tea, made sure there wasn't dust lingering near the entrance of our home so that it wouldn't irritate _my_ nose, picked up the clutter I had made coming home last night when I scattered all my clothes on the floor with no consideration for the fact she'd have to clean it all up the next day, and the dishes from yesterday's dinner that were sitting in the bucket ready for scrubbing were now tucked away, clean and ready for use.

All of this done while I did nothing. All of this done on her damn birthday.

By the time I realized my mistake she had of course already given me a kiss on my forehead and whispered to me in that gentle sing-song voice of hers that she was going to the market in the middle of the village to pick up supplies for dinner tonight. Her voice caught my attention immediately but the way she had made her tone turn to silk dropped me into another hour of sleep.

Napping, contrary to what you might believe, is something I enjoy doing a lot. Usually I'd do it in a tree though, since they tend to be high and away from demons or humans that want me dead. I also like doing it in the sun, that's when napping is probably the best. What? Were you expecting me to say something sappy like, when Kagome is next to me?

Let me tell you something about sleeping next to Kagome. She has beautiful hair, granted she'll argue that mine is better, but the point is that it's long. Long and when it's going up your nose, it doesn't feel like downy feathers, it feels like knives. And as much as I like looking at the back of her head, the front of her face is much more pleasant to look at, but my nose is very sensitive and her breath is very strong in the morning so I'm stuck with the lesser evil of the two. And then there's the matter of when her behind is pressed against my lower region, not a lot of sleeping gets done that way anyway. We have lots of other naps though. I enjoy the one where my head's in her lap, I can sleep the whole week just like that, but then she'll be waking me up in an hour or so, because my head's making her legs fall asleep or she has a really bad itch to take care of. I like the one where she's leaned against my back in the meadow. I like listening to her breathe and make little mewling sounds, but then I start to fall asleep because of it and since I'm substantially heavier than her, when I lean my weight against her back it turns into an Inuyasha, Kagome, dirt sandwich. Which she has a problem with. So, napping in a tree is the absolute best.

In fact, now that I'm yawning and thinking about it, maybe I should go find a good tall tree…

Wait.

Wasn't I talking about someone?

Kagome…Kagome's….KAGOME'S BIRTHDAY. God, I am the worst husband, ever. I don't deserve a damn wife.

Right, so today is my wife's birthday. My beautiful, small-hearted, wife was born today, and although she knew this, she still left me to enjoy my slumber while she went off and did busy boring chores for us. I'm beginning to wonder if this is all some type of trap, a ploy to get back at me later with. I wouldn't put it past her.

I need to do something. I didn't even plan anything. I didn't even think about it. Sango and Miroku were bugging me the other day about it and I was so caught up in ignoring them that I forgot. I'm pulling on my pants, and grab my sword from where it's resting against my side of the bed and as I'm rushing out I manage to knock over the pail of rain water that Kagome had been collecting from the shower yesterday. No amount of demon reflexes could've helped me get to the pail in time.

"Fucking goddamnit, why was it even OUT in the open like that!" I'm telling you, Kagome is doing all this on purpose. She's going to let me have it tonight. She put the damn thing in my way to knock it over and get everything wet. The wench. She let me sleep on her birthday because she wants to _kill me_.

Or worse. She's going to sit me.

Then as a reflex I jumped and my elbow threw back the cup of tea she had set down for me, which was still very hot. I yowled as the liquid burned the top of my feet. There was a disaster in the kitchen and the puddle was leaking off into the bedroom. I was a dead hanyou.

Before I had a second to doubt my actions I'm running out the door at top speed and I'm so far away from the village I can't even hear Rin patronizing the boys again for knocking over her Sesshomaru shrine. (Why did she erect a mini shrine in that bastard's honor? Good luck getting the answer from me cause I'm not touching that with a 10-ft pole.)

I finally manage to get far enough away that my mind is working up again after fleeing the crime scene that would more than likely result in my imprint on our floor. I'm far enough away that even if she yelled sit from the top of her lungs; I wouldn't get affected by it.

I had to be within hearing distance after all…

Right?


	2. The Good Wife

**The Good Wife**

I'm 19 today.

It was May 18th, I knew this because I was keeping track. I blinked until things shifted into focus and I could smell the summer breeze filter in through the net covering the open window, meant to invite the sunlight and dissuade the insects. Which are ghastly so early in this summer, I realize as I slap at my shoulder to numb out the itch of a particularly gargantuan bite. I feel a rustling next to me and a low moan as my husband moves to flop his arm over my midsection and then curl me into him once more. I think about shifting into a more comfortable position but I don't want to wake him up, he didn't get much sleep last night. I might not have _either,_ but there was no helping the fact that I was already awake. And my mind was buzzing with excitement.

It didn't really matter that I wasn't throwing a party or hosting a dinner, it was my _birthday._

Closing my eyes for a minute, I was wishing I could be with my family.

 _Every year, ever since I could remember, the same routine welcomed me in the morning marking the day of my birth. Starting early, before the sun even poked its head, my grandfather would be first._

 _He would shuffle in quietly and lay a wrinkled hand on my head, murmuring a prayer for my well-being, or at least I think so. I would look through squinted vision, trying hard to make out what he was saying but I would ultimately give into the desire to study the back of my eye-lids. Hours after my grandfather's left, my brother would barge into my room, unannounced, cramming an armful of hand-made crafts onto my bed while shouting "Happy Birthday," into my face with dragon breath and Buyo. The cat himself unhappily meowing at his discomfort with being thrown onto my stomach. My mother following in after, chuckling behind her hand in that bashful way of hers to echo her son's greetings, would be last. She would cradle the overweight cat back into good graces and then find a decent spot for him on the bed, near my feet._

I let a sigh escape my lips, covering the top half of my face with the back of my forearm. I missed them. The touch of a feathery exhale ghosted my collarbone and I carefully undid the arm from my face to curl it around Inuyasha's head, awkwardly but lovingly, because I adore this man.

He sensed the invitation to snuggle closer and hooked his arm tighter around my middle and forced the back of my knees into the front of his, a position that held me captive in a familiar embrace. I slowly lifted my head to move the wild nest of my hair to the crook my neck so that it wouldn't bug him too much. The way he goes on about it, you would assume my hair was made of sharp objects or something. He often complained about it and I was beginning to wonder if he was trying to make me cut it all off.

As if.

 _Although_ , I thought while pouting, _chances are that I have split ends if it's bothering him so much._

After what might have been an hour of starring at the array of sunlight playing on the roof and blankets and walls, I got bored and twisted around, not dislodging Inuyasha's arm around me but making his ears twitch, following my every movement. I traced his lips, their pink complexion causing a small smile across my own. I starred; transfixed at the way the sun glistened on his dark eyelashes. Normally the sunlight would wake up any other person but he was Inuyasha, part demon, part man, and he basked in the giant ball of fire in the sky. His skin seemed to be drinking in the rays the same way I was drinking in his face; the smoothness of his high cheek bones falling into the gentle incline of his chin, the curve of his neck dipping into the iron plate of his chest. I pushed forward to graze a kiss over his brow and then as I leaned back, two golden spheres brighter than the sun imprisoned me. The radiance in his gaze caused the hairs on the back of my neck and along my arm to grow stiff. He never awoke slowly; it was always swift, like a reflex, so I shouldn't have been too surprised, but his gaze was unnerving. I anxiously waited for him to move or speak and merely looked back at him, beholding at the reflection of my sleepy appearance within his amber irises, the image only disturbed by the slit in his pupils. The way he was looking at me was a primal, peaceful. I was a little nervous that I might have been the reason that those eyes were open but then he closed them with a deep breath, the air relishing out of his nostrils like a wind current, unsettling my bangs and it was quiet again. I had the sudden urge to tell him something although the words got lodged in my throat like phlegm. His once again sleeping face made me feel like I couldn't touch him, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

But then without cause or reason, full of impulse, I opened my mouth and whispered, "I love you."

He didn't reply or stir and I didn't expect him to. He had his own moments to tell me he loved me too, and it wasn't like I said it just now to hear him mirror my sentiment.

I counted to thirty and then I undid myself from the tangle of his limbs. And for all his groaning resentment towards my actions, he ultimately just reached out both arms and stretched out his legs to take over the whole bed.

The hog.

 _The lazy handsome hog._

I couldn't even lie back down if I had decided to.

I ran my fingers through my greasy terraces and mulled over on the decision to do something about these split ends. I couldn't exactly just happen upon a pair of scissors, but maybe I could get crafty with some knives. I threw on my miko robe, threading a pretty bow to hold my pants up on my narrow hips and tip-toed out through the door to collect the clay pots full of rain water. They had been covered with a thin burlap sack. That way the water could drip in through the fabric and leave out any pesky insects that wanted to use it for a nursery. I struggled with the weight of the pot before settling it down inside by our kitchen area. I wiped the sweat from my brow and puffed out my cheeks, _whew._ We really have to work on making a well closer to us in order to avoid the hassle. The nearest one was nearby Kaede's hut, but it was still too far away to bother going back and forth.

Before using the water for the tea, I scooped out a cup and splashed my face with it, rubbing it hard into the corners of my eyes to dig the snooze out of them. Funny how I used to do this same exact thing in front of my sink back in the future.

 _Back_ in the _future_. Ha. I'm so cute.

After I get the tea going, I let my gaze linger on what I had been trying to avoid since yesterday evening. A great sigh rests at the top of my lungs, and I shut my eyes in aggravation.

The great thing about dishes in the feudal era is that they're made of pure stone material, which means that no matter what goes on them, things will come off. The problem arises when you have to drain the excess, rinse them carefully back in the clean water, _which is a feat on its own because they are heavy_ , and then dry them without smudging them too much with dust. Without central ventilation, dust lingers on absolutely everything. This really irritates Inuyasha's nose, especially when he wakes up. I was used to seeing dust on my television set, my dvd, my music player, the house phone, the fridge, the window seals, and for some reason I never realized dust isn't just a future problem, it's an _earth_ problem. And draining should be fairly easy, you dump whatever was in the pot back outdoors, let nature do its thing, right? Wrong. Food smells good. Food smells good to wolves, bears, squirrels (that attract birds), or demons who aren't interested in human flesh. So you have to dig a hole, and if you happen to forget to dig the hole AFTER you've dried the dishes, you have to wash your hands again, drain again, and then dry the dishes.

Mentally cataloging the correct protocol for the dishes, I slapped my hands together and got ready to work.

The clap was loud and Inuyasha did stir, but he did not wake. I narrowed one eye, _not that he would help me even if he did wake_.

Dishes…let's just say he's never done them before. And don't get me started on how he doesn't bother to pick up his clothes after he's thrown them about the room.

Granted, he only makes it a mess when he's ready to ravish me to pieces, _but that won't excuse it._

The memory of last night's activities washed over me suddenly like someone igniting a furnace and I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, _okay maybe it does._

The dishes were done, the clean water was collected for washing and cooking, the tea was ready for Inuyasha when he got up, the dust was cleared, the clothes were folded. I bent my knees, settling down lightly on the make-shift porch outside our cute little home, blowing the heat away from my own cup of jasmine tea, relaxed. I let the hot flavor burn the tip of my tongue and then wash comfortably down my throat.

I was born today.

I deserved some oden.

I grasped my tea cup with both hands, let my nose rest at the edge of the stoneware while my brain turned a few cogs.

What do I need for _oden_?

Definitely soy sauce, I mentally checked that off the list, we had it fermented in our food pantry. Potatoes…radishes…sugar…eggs….konnyaku….what are my chances of finding something deep fried in this era? I mulled it over. Technically it's just heated up oil. Oil has been around since the 2nd century. Things that are fried require flour, which I think I can find plenty of. Let's see…I'll need sake, too.

I smirked, _that_ Miroku can supply.

So with my shopping list and empty cup of tea, I walked back into my home, prowled back to my husband's side and whispered gently into his furry ear that I was going to the village market for some supplies.

He snored in reply.

So let's recap.

I leave my sleeping husband with fresh tea to wake up to, I dusted the house so his nose wouldn't be irritated this morning, and I picked up his mess.

On top of that, I ventured into the market, still shaky on the correct terms for half of the things I required to cook my _own_ birthday supper.

And then I come home to a water park.

Initially, I had been confused and my mind pulled together clues to help me figure out why there was tea dripping down the stone counter, being soaked up by the hardwood floor beneath it, forming a small stream into the larger puddle of a knocked over pail and since our bed was kissing the floor, being absorbed by the downy blankets, which I had traded a lot of hard-earned berries that I personally collected, _plus_ currency. Everywhere I looked there were signs of water, and I was ready for a critter to pop out of the corner to admit its sins, and that's when I saw the _footsteps_.

There were only three. Three footsteps leading out the door. So he went fast did he? Noticed he brought a lake into our comfortable home and dashed out the front door, hm?  
The footsteps were unmistakenly his; they had the perfect delicate arch with five long toe claws.

I tried counting to ten, I tried closing my eyes to collect myself, I really did try to contain my fury, but it wanted me. The rage came after me, it was hungry and it consumed me.

My eye began to do the inhuman twitching thing it likes to do when I'm vehemently annoyed and I channeled my inner Sesshomaru.

I could have easily found him, he could get far, but I can yell farther, and sitting him would lead me straight to his soon-to-be-corpse, but I'm going to bide my time.

I'm going to clean this mess. I'm going to prepare my birthday dinner. I'm going to _enjoy_ my birthday dinner.

He will eventually come home.

A dog always knows his way back.

And with his tail tucked between his legs-

 _I will kill him._

Widowed at 19, my mother would be so disappointed.


	3. The Happy Couple

**The Happy Couple**

The Gods had a serious vendetta on him, and he honestly couldn't figure a clue why.

It wasn't until the sun had set deep into the mountains that Inuyasha had decided to just give up and go home. He trudged on, the walk of a defeated creature, prepared to accept his sentence, summoned by the most unforgiveable female the world has ever paid witness to. He was ready but not emotionally accepting of what lay ahead of him, in the least. His body language betrayed his facial expression. His shoulders were slumped, his hands hanging at his sides, the red sleeves draping over them, and with a scowl that was what seemed to be permanently stuck on his face.

It had been a while since he had been sat so far into the earth that his face turned red and purple, and without even realizing it, he had been keeping a tallying score. Thirty-two days. Thirty-two happy days. Thirty-two blissfully, blessfully, sit-free days. Funny how he had gone three years without the word ringing in his ears like a curse, (well it _was_ a curse) and he had actually missed it, finding himself laying with his face against the blades of grass a couple of times to relieve himself of the reality of her being gone. And yet here he was, same as before, resenting it with every fiber of his being.

He came upon the little dirt road that he had come to recognize as the one that lead straight to his house. His home. The home he shared with Kagome and occasionally Shippo when he was back from his demon exams. Shippo was gone a lot longer than anyone expected and his goings were growing much farther in length than his comings.

 _He treated coming home to them like a vacation, spending most of his time being an overall pest and claiming that it was all very daunting and difficult and Inuyasha just would never understand. That earned him a good one. Kagome was the one that noticed Shippo's extended absence first and pointed it out to him one afternoon while they were taking a break underneath the shade of a particularly large cherry blossom tree. Inuyasha could faintly, if not barely at all, recall her wording on it, but what did hit him with the force of a thousand yokai was her face as she glanced down at him, haloed in the sunlight with an unearthly pink glow, her cheeks a peachy hue and her eyes, the most marvelous golden brown he had ever seen. He knew she was waiting for his response on something but he merely turned away with a burning face and curled his sweaty fingers into his palms. It was difficult to look away, he wished he could stare at her eyes without her being aware, but the truth was that with his head in her lap the way it was, he was just as content to take a deep breath in and just_ smell _. She never lost that scent…even after all these years._

Inuyasha's shoulders evened out gradually and with each step that he took towards their small manor on the top of the hill, at the edge of the village, he felt lighter. His hands still hung heavy at his sides with a delicate weight. Hopefully what he was holding would appease his wife and then he could charm his way back into the good graces of day number thirty-three.

Kagome's hearing wasn't as acute as her half-demon husband's, but she could recognize the shuffle of his bare feet against the dirt come shine or high water. The events of the day had unfolded earlier that morning and after a few hours of her anger simmering in her belly, she was ready to unleash. And no, not just because the air smelled aggravatingly of burnt soy sauce.

She heard him stop at the gateway. The gateway which he at first had negative opinions on being created in the first place.

" _Why do you want this 'gate for little people' again?" His voice carried, full of doubt._

" _It's not a gate for little people! It's for decoration, Inuyasha. " Kagome said, half annoyed that he was interrupting her admiration of his shirtless muscular form under the hot beating weather. "You put flowers around it, and it looks nice. You know, civil like."_

" _Decoration. You want a gate for little people. For decoration. And you want it to be 'civil'. You do realize you married a hanyou, right? Ain't nothing civil about it," Despite his protests he was hauling the thick bamboo that he had cut down himself and digging the sharp ends into the ground so that they would stand erect._

Nothing civil indeed _, Kagome thought._

 _The sweat fell down slowly into the dimple of his back and the miko sighed while taking a sip of her lemonade. Inuyasha eyed his handiwork and tightened his lips, dragging them to the side as if to inwardly appreciate his small effort._

" _Damn, it's hot." Inuyasha fingered the fabric at his hips and stretched out the bandings to let some air flow into his legs._

 _Kagome hummed, "Oh yes it is."_

" _What are you talking about wench, you're sittin in the shade, like some princess or something."_

" _Well aren't I?" Kagome teased with a smile._

 _The perpetual Inuyasha frown panned across his face, "Aren't you a what?"_

" _A princess!" She hunched her shoulders up into her neck, eyes closed in a mirthful giggle. Time moved slowly for Inuyasha in that moment._

 _He turned away from her again, his stance directly facing the complete other side of her, towards the rest of the village, and felt a familiar heat rise into the back of his neck that the breeze couldn't cool. He unclasped his lips and a stammering, s-sh-shut up, fell out of them._

 _Kagome, knowing what that stuttering meant, stood up on her bare feet and rushed forward to embrace him from the back in a sweaty disgusting hug before he could retreat. He didn't look down at her, because he knew he'd be a goner in those soulful brown orbs, so he became fascinated with a crow at the top of a nearby hut._

" _Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was sincere and light._

 _He couldn't help the quirk of his lips when he smiled and finally did look at her with one hand holding onto the apex of hers at his waistline, "It's nothing."_

 _But it wasn't him that was a goner in those few seconds when their eyes met, it was always she._

 _He may find himself time and time again in her eyes, but she always seemed to lose herself in his._

The first thing Kagome did after recalling the decorative gate, was rush outside, afraid that he would lose the courage to face her and bounce off into the woods again.

She stopped at the entrance of their home, her mouth involuntarily falling open. What she saw, caused confusion and then immediate understanding and the fury she felt earlier about him making a mess and then not cleaning it up vanished like cotton candy on her tongue.

Inuyasha looked at her, one of the many variations of a scowl on his tan face, and grunted.

"I'm sorry…about the mess. And thank you for the tea."

"You didn't even drink the tea…"

He let the presents in his hands drop with a resounding thump, the soil on his fingers dragging across his robe as he wiped it off. Her accusation caught him a bit off guard, "Yeah well it was still….nice."

Kagome eyed the large tulip bushes on the ground, crowning their small gate that carved the perimeter of their manor. They were of varying gorgeous degrees; reds and blues and pinks and purple. They were budding and fresh and she would have to dig them into the ground soon, who was to know how long Inuyasha had been carrying them for. She wasn't even aware of any nearby tulip fields. He must have traveled far.

"Happy Birthday," he finally said, fighting the urge to cross his arms.

Without further pause she ran to him, closing the distance between them and planted a kiss full on his mouth, full of teeth and tongue and love. After the initial shock, he let her fall into him and hold onto him, unlocking the same passion she mirrored, taking her kiss and molding it into his own.

Kagome hoped he knew that it went without saying that he was possibly the best husband _ever._

And it stood to show that although he didn't know that _particular_ sentiment, he did know that he was so very happy with the fact that he wasn't going to be doing any sitting tonight.

Thirty-three days, down for the count.

 _ **Extra:**_

"So what's for dinner?" Inuyasha lazily poked a naked toe at his wife's equally as naked leg.

Kagome's face instantly darkened, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, so you conveniently don't want to talk about the brown, mushy, stench-ridden, mess in the kitchen that you created?"

"Inuyasha," She began calmly and that was when he was reminded of the size of his wife's heart, his own beginning to beat frantically in his chest. He had only a second to stretch out a hand and perhaps, had his wife seen the terror in his eyes she would have relented.

But alas-

"Sit."


End file.
